


You're So Good

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, yuta likes pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Yuta really wants to be petted, but Taeyong makes him work for it first





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bijyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/gifts).



> For Anna who put the idea in my head and encouraged me to write it.

_Deep breaths,_ Yuta thinks while leaning against the bathroom sink. _In through the nose and out through the mouth. That’s how it goes, right? Or was it in through the mouth –_

His thoughts are interrupted when Taeyong steps into the bathroom, a tiny smirk on his face. One of these days he was going to remember to lock the door.

“Having a tough time?” Taeyong asks. He’s wearing one of those oversized sweaters that made him look soft and small. _Asshole_.

In lieu of rolling his eyes (because to roll his eyes would be to admit defeat) Yuta stares pointedly at the floor. “Not really, no.”

“You can’t lie. Lying is bad, remember?”

Yuta takes another deep breath. His shoulders sag a little, but he looks up to meet Taeyong’s amused gaze. “Yes I remember and yes I’m having a hard time.”

Taeyong crosses the tiny bathroom to cup Yuta’s face in both of his hands and Yuta’s eyes flutter closed at the touch. Taeyong rubs his thumbs over his cheekbones and he lets out a sigh of contentment that makes Taeyong smile. “Poor baby. But you’re doing so well. You’re being so _good_.”

Yuta feels his face flush under Taeyong’s gentle hands. It was no secret that Yuta liked skinship, the other members often clung to him in moment of awkwardness, but no one except for Taeyong knew just how much. Yuta loved to cuddle, cling, and nuzzle him whenever they were alone. It wasn’t uncommon for Taeyong to wake up in the middle of the night with his boyfriend lying completely on top of him. At first he’d try to detach himself from Yuta and fall back asleep, but even in sleep Yuta always found his way back to Taeyong’s arms (or legs or armpit or stomach; a sleepy Yuta wasn’t picky as long as they were touching). It isn’t something Taeyong is sure he’s ready to admit out loud, but he now had trouble falling asleep if Yuta wasn’t next to him. Somewhere along the way they’d figured out that Yuta responded well to praise, especially in the bedroom. Taeyong had said something along the lines of, “You feel amazing,” during the middle of sex and Yuta had come almost instantly. He hadn’t even come down from his high when he started laughing while Taeyong just gaped at him. It was just like Yuta not to be embarrassed at all. “Did you fucking see that?! Holy shit. What the fuck.” Followed by more hysterical laughing while Taeyong thought, _I saw it AND felt it._ Yuta hadn’t worn a condom that time. It wasn’t long after that before their little games started. They’d make a bet and whoever won would get what they wanted at the end of the day. For Yuta that usually meant being pampered.

“Do you remember what I promised?” Taeyong continues. Yuta nods in response. “Come on, tell me again.”

Keeping his eyes closed Yuta says, “You promised that if I was a good boy today that I would get all the pets I want.”

“Open your eyes,” Taeyong says and Yuta obeys. He wasn’t too keen on being ordered around, but that was one of Taeyong’s requirements for the day. “You’re listening so well. I think you’re going to get what you want.”

Yuta smiles softly at that. Truthfully he’s exhausted. Cooking is boring and he is bad at it and trying to make jokes about something he has no interest in is wearing on him. Plus his aegyo wasn’t working on the chef and it was confusing him since his aegyo worked on everyone, even Doyoung. Nothing would make him happier than to be laying in bed with Taeyong’s arms wrapped around him.

“Just a little bit more, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuta replies, feeling slightly more energized.

“Now give me a kiss.”

Yuta leans forward and dutifully presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. They don’t have time for anything else.

“You’re so good to me,” Taeyong replies. He enjoys the way Yuta’s face seems to light up at the compliment.

//

Everything he’s saying in his solo interviews is complete and utter bullshit. Yuta could tell Taeyong that his cooking tasted like dirty socks and he wouldn’t get in trouble, Taeyong probably wouldn’t even be offended, but this was the game and he was determined to win. “I’m not good at arranging things,” Yuta says to the producer. “He’ll scold me. In order to prevent from being scolded I will stay still.” Yuta locks eyes Taeyong over the cameraman’s shoulder and smirks. Hs is _so_ going to win.

Yuta is peeling a kiwi for the first time in his life. What was the point in peeling the skin off with a knife when you could just bite it? What was the point in making the food look pretty if it was all going to end up in your stomach anyway? Tedious; that’s the only word that Yuta can think of to describe cooking. Tedious.

“Are you doing well?” Taeyong asks. _Game on._

“I am. Let me cut an apple too.”

Yuta looks on as Taeyong starts to grate the apple he cut for him. “Be careful,” he says. Grating apples can be very dangerous after all.

“It hurts,” Taeyong fires back.

Yuta wants to smack him on the back of the head, but instead he replies, “Let me do it.”

“It’s okay, I’ll do it. Take a rest, assistant.” _One point to Taeyong._

They’re taking a break from filming and Yuta is pouting in a corner, the look on his face enough to discourage everyone from asking him what’s wrong.  Everyone except for Taeyong, that is.

The smug son of bitch takes a seat directly opposite of Yuta and places his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek in one hand. He looks very cute and Yuta finds that offensive. He contemplates throwing a temper tantrum, but decides against because one, it wouldn’t work; Taeyong has the patience of an angel and two, that would mean a loss and after hours of filming Yuta really needs his pets. He changes strategies.

“You’re being mean to me,” Yuta says. He juts his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout for emphasis.

“Am I?”

Yuta nods and sighs dramatically. “You want me to lose.”

“Of course I don’t, baby.”

The sudden pet name throws Yuta off so he goes to his last resort. “I’m tired, Taeyong. Take care of me.”

Taeyong’s eyes darken just a bit and Yuta knows he’s fucked, but in the best way possible.

“Don’t you move,” Taeyong says while walking away to find a manager. Yuta watches him as he goes, wondering what new and creative lie Taeyong will have to come up with to get him alone. The thought excites him and Yuta holds his breath in anticipation. When Taeyong finally makes his way back to him he’s grinning and Yuta’s heart races just a little.

“What’d you tell him?” Yuta asks as Taeyong takes him by the arm.

“That you weren’t feeling well and needed to take a nap. He said to use the dressing room, but I said it wouldn’t be fair to kick everyone out just for you.”

“Where are we going then?”

The grin on Taeyong’s face is wolfish as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a set of keys. He twirls them around one finger and says, “The van.”

Yuta is half hard by the time they’re making their way into the very back seat of the van. He’d be embarrassed, but there wasn’t much that could embarrass him in the first place. As soon as the door clicks shut Taeyong is all over him, licking into his mouth and pulling his hair a little too roughly. Yuta can’t complain. He asked for it.

“You’re being a real fucking brat today,” Taeyong says when he pulls away. Yuta starts to respond, but Taeyong cuts him off.

“Don’t talk. You have to redeem yourself.” Instead of replying Yuta bites his lip and Taeyong smirks.

“Good boys only speak when spoken too. Isn’t that right, baby?” He knows he’s being bated so Yuta only nods his head.

“Mmmm,” Taeyong hums. “You’re so smart.” He pushes Yuta down so he’s lying on his back and starts to unbutton his pants.

“If you can keep still while I suck you off,” Taeyong says as he pulls Yuta’s pants down just enough, “then maybe I’ll forgive you. Think you can do that?” Yuta thinks he nods, but he can’t be sure. He’s only aware of Taeyong’s warm breath against his cock.

“Don’t rock the van,” is all the warning Taeyong gives before he takes Yuta into his mouth.

 He wasn’t sure he’d like giving head, but after Yuta had finally convinced him to try he had to admit that he enjoyed the power trip that came along with it. He loves how wrecked Yuta looks, sweaty and panting. He loves the way he can tell Yuta wants to buck up into his mouth by how tense his thighs are under his hands. Sometimes Taeyong thought he was a little crazy for liking the way Yuta tasted, for craving the weight of Yuta’s cock against his tongue, but all those doubts were far from his mind as he brought his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge with just his mouth. Yuta is making little whining noises despite his best efforts to stay quiet and so Taeyong sucks harder. He closes his eyes in contentment as Yuta spills into his mouth.

Taeyong is kissing him again, but Yuta isn’t sure if he can move so he just lies there like a limp noodle and smiles when Taeyong laughs at him. He finds the strength to open his eyes and watches as Taeyong redresses him. When they lock eyes he points to his mouth and arches an eyebrow.

“Yeah sure you can talk,” Taeyong says, smiling.  

“I love you so fucking much.”

Taeyong is laughing again and Yuta joins in because Taeyong’s laugh is dorky, but contagious.

“I said I was just gonna bring you to the van so just stay here for awhile, okay?”

“Okay.”

“That’s my good boy.”

//

The rest of the filming is a breeze. Taeyong’s food tastes mediocre and they’re going to lose and Yuta couldn’t be happier. His suggestion of using lobster in their dish was a joke and he was surprised when Taeyong went along with it and even more surprised when the staff approved the ingredient.  In his excitement to go home he loses focus, turning on the wrong burner and apologizing in Japanese instead of Korean. Taeyong laughs it off and Yuta is sure he’s won. He makes a big show of praising Taeyong’s cooking skills, telling him everything tastes perfect only to say,” I’d get in trouble if I told you it’s not good,” in a later interview.  Basically he’s buzzing with energy for the rest of the day, so much so that Doyoung is looking at him like he’s a crazy person. But like a kid who experiences a sugar high, Yuta is out like a light as they pile into the van to head home.

Taeyong’s bed feels like heaven when Yuta finally collapses into it. He thanks his lucky stars that he has a boyfriend who cares about domestic things like “thread count.” Even though he took a short nap he feels like he could sleep for about ten more years. He eyes are closing when he feels Taeyong sit down at the end of the bed. Without a word he takes both of Yuta’s feet into his lap and starts to massage each one. With ever press and knead from Taeyong’s experienced hands Yuta feels the tension leave his body.

“Ready for bed?” Taeyong asks when he’s done. Yuta hums in response and Taeyong strips them both until they’re just in their underwear. The weather in Seoul had already turned chilly, but their room is warm and they preferred the skin to skin contact.

“You’re such a baby,” Taeyong says after they’re properly positioned under the blankets. Yuta has tangled their legs together and is breathing softly against his bare chest.

“Yup. Your baby,” Yuta replies. He places a kiss right under Taeyong’s collarbone and attempts to snuggle even closer to him.

“Well, baby, it seems that I owe you some pets since you were such a good boy for me today.” He looks down to see Yuta beaming up at him, the darkness of the room having no effect on the radiance of Yuta’s smile. Taeyong adores Yuta. He loves him with a depth and intensity that he could never have predicted. He hasn’t told Yuta yet, he’s not so good at expressing himself, but he suspects that Yuta has figured it out. He wasn’t the hardest person to read.

“You’re so good to me,” he whispers as he cards one hand through Yuta’s hair gently, over and over. He places a kiss to the top of Yuta’s head. “Mine. My baby.” Taeyong’s fingertips are gentle as he draws nonsensical patterns on Yuta’s forehead just how he likes. He traces the line of Yuta’s nose, kissing the tip which makes Yuta giggle, the sound of it causing Taeyong smile as well. Taeyong wishes he could rub Yuta’s eyebags away as he runs him thumb over them, caressing Yuta’s cheekbones, rubbing small circles against his temples. Yuta’s lips are so perfect and kissable so Taeyong leans down to do just that. The kiss is soft and slow, but still leaves them both breathless.

“I love you,” Yuta says for the second time that day. “I know you won’t say it back, but its okay. I already know.” He closes his eyes places his head on Yuta’s chest. “Let’s sleep now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Taeyong  holds Yuta like he’s the most precious person in the world because to Taeyong he is.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY YUTAE
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
